criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SevereCMaddictBF
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beyond Borders (spin-off) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 20:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I saw you asking mvpl about the casting calls-- the reason they can't be linked is because mostly they come from a website that is password protected and only members can view it; once the roles have been filled, the calls are deleted from the internet and are no longer available. Sometimes they are posted on sagactorsonline or something, but I haven't seen any there recently. So, I don't think you upset mvpl, I think she just didn't have the links available. Now, sometimes the titles and even directors can change from the casting calls, so the information is tentative. I see that there was a discussion about episode 5 where Liz Graham said it was The Night Watch but other people are saying its just Night Watch. I haven't seen the script cover so I don't know, but its possible that it changed.Suceress (talk) 20:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Complain Received As Founder of the Beyond Borders Wiki and Administrator of the Criminal Minds Wiki, I've received a complain about YOU. About your pestering time and again and again cast/crew/writers/producers of Criminal Minds through your Twitter account for information. While is great to have as much information beforehand as possible about the episodes and production in general, this is NOT the way to obtain it, is disrespectful, is harassing and is stalking, period. With that in mind, this is your first and last warning: if I get another complain, or even wind that you keep this disgraceful behavior, you'll be blocked from BOTH wikis. This is NOT negotiable - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Well then I would like to apologize to you, personally, for my behavior. As a fan of both sites, I certainly don't want to get on your bad side. However, I wish the writers/directors/persons in question would have told me this, themselves, or even given me a slight hint that I've bothered them; they didn't, whatsoever. If they had, I would've stopped asking immediately. I'm very well mannered when I interact with the select few writers/directors/crew members with whom I interact. As a fan of the show, I have a huge amount of respect for them and would never behave disgracefully on Twitter; I'm above that. As a huge fan of the show, I try to show as much respect to the writers/directors/crew as possible. This complaint could have come from someone who just has a problem with me and wants to inconvenience me at any length. However, I don't blame you one bit for having a zero tolerance policy when it comes to this, as it would reflect badly on you. Wherever the complaint came from, valid or not, I'll make sure my behavior will not cause you to receive another one. I apologize for the inconvenience. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 02:03, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm seeing now how well you understood my message, and how much your apologies are worth. ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/644182973642842112 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/645788794088656896 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/646347767036575744 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/646725908074659840 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/646741858236911616 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/646808022300295168 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/647524991278301184 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/647826149456740352 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/648564503609671680 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/648564961388593152 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/648566007863205888 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/648903266676244481 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/648966117164126208 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/650020809105248256 ::- https://twitter.com/severeCMaddict/status/650137974412173312 :Let's be clear, your behavior fits that of a STALKER and certainly fits the definition of HARASSING. You've now to think carefully if you really want to keep your access to Wikia or want to be blocked, because there were be NO more warnings - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I may be overstepping here, but I've been in a situation before where an admin on a forum was trying to police my activities outside of her own site. It didn't sit well with me. These are all Twitter activities and are not happening on THIS site. Nowhere in the rules did I see anything about people's activities on their own social media or other sites being considered for the rules for THIS site. If the people who are being tweeted have a problem with the messages, perhaps they can personally tell SevereCMAddict themselves. Just from the first one, it looks like Larry thanked him for his comments. Maybe its none of my business, but I really don't like to see someone being threatened with banning for activities happening on an outside site. Unless the rules specifically say that people can be banned for their social media interactions, I don't think it would be right. And if the rules were changed to say that this site will police people's social media interactions, then I want no part of it and will discontinue contributing. I want no part in a site that tries to dictate what people can and can't do on their own social media accounts outside of this site.Suceress (talk) 19:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to add that I'm not angry. I just find it very troubling when people on one forum/site try to police the activities of members on their own social media sites. Its something that makes me extremely uncomfortable.Suceress (talk) 19:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::On principle, Suceress is completely right. :::But my problem is, as detailed at the start of my initial comment, that the people on the set feel harassed and know that harassment is related to this wiki, and I - as Admin of this wiki - have been personally told about those feelings. That's the sole reason I'm intervening and plan to do so until the reasons for those complaints stop cold turkey, because the image of this wiki towards them and other fans is MY responsibility - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:33, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I am going to say, on the general principle of staying on this website that, I won't address the issue of being told what my behavior is, and what type of person I am, as that is not the issue nor should it be. I've never been told by ANYONE on Twitter to stop Tweeting to them. In fact, a few of them are pretty nice to me. Stalking would probably involve more than exchanges on Twitter. I don't know these people nor do I claim to. As the admin, User:Mvpl, you can make the threat to ban me for my actions, and well within reason. As someone who (unless I'm certifiable, and I'm pretty sure I'm not since I'm a PhD student of Biochemistry) is being as respectful as can be, given the circumstances, I will comply and I won't excessively attempt communication with the persons in question, solely not to misrepresent you and the CM and BB wikias. I apologize that this has upset you (and clearly to a great degree, since you've gone to some lengths to make this argument) so I'll assure you that you won't have to warn me again. User:Suceress Thank you for defending me. I'm not accustomed to cyber arguments, since I'm a person who usually deals with matters in a direct way and I'm merely trying to help inform fellow fans of my favorite TV show. I am not a stalker. I'm a Criminal Minds fan. Perhaps I'm a Criminal Minds fan whose social media has misrepresented the admin of this site, and for that, I apologize. Compared to others on Twitter I'm a mute. But I'll be sure to be extra careful from here. Thank you to both of you. And, User:Mvpl, I respect your stance and have noted this; I can tell you that, within reason, I won't harass anyone, and I'll be more patient regarding future episode details. However, I hope you appreciate my contributions. If not, that's okay; I enjoy contributing. And I'll keep doing so without misrepresenting these Wikias with my social media actions. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 21:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I didn't exactly read through this entire thing (I don't have enough time to read through a wall of text) but I did take a look at a couple of your tweets, Severe/Maddict/whatever you want to be called. Now, I'm taking your word that you didn't mean to be harassing and stalking anyone in any way, but I also think there needs to be a filter to your, should I say, enthusiasm? These people are very busy making the shows you and I like and don't have enough time to answer all of the questions you've been asking. Give them time and slow down on the questions, and maybe, their patience will be high enough to warrant a satisfactory response. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:24, October 3, 2015 (UTC) User:Mvpl, in that case, its best (in my opinion) if you just let any complaining parties know that you are not the social media police and you can't control what members of the wiki do on their own social media accounts and that it is not condoned by the admins of the wiki. Basically have a disclaimer. I will try to keep SevereCMAddict updated on things as much as I can to hopefully negate the need to ask the crew as often. I know you are trying to protect the reputation of this site, but if you explain that its not officially being done for or by the site, it might help. SevereCMaddictBF, I have been experiencing the "joy" of internet arguments since 1995. I've had to mediate disputes and have been the target of harassment and stalking, so I've seen some very ugly behavior. Hopefully there won't be any more problems and everyone here can just get along.Suceress (talk) 23:46, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Category Whenever you create the article for a new episode, always be sure to categorize it under "Episodes", please. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh! My fault; I'll be sure to do so in the future. That explains why it does so automatically with the episodes on the Beyond Borders wikia. Good to know! Thank you. :) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 05:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) It appears you're not doing what I asked you to do. Please, for the love of God, categorize every new episode article under "Episodes", PLEASE! It's not hard to do! UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:09, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I absolutely agree that should be done; which is why I made sure to include it in the source code, the last (at least) two times I've made a new episode page. Always works with the Beyond Borders wikia! I guess I just have to make sure it sticks by actually pulling it out from the Categories option on here. Again thanks for letting me know, as I thought I'd corrected it. If I've already built a new episode page, why not leave no loose ends and make sure it's properly categorized. Asset 1590; Alias=SevereCMaddict 07:26, September 4, 2016 (UTC) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 07:28, September 4, 2016 (UTC)